A very Sweet Surprise
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Halloween short story about Melissa and friends.


**I'm writing this story because I'm having problems with my other document and because I needed a break from other things.**

* * *

Orange lights and black streamers hung throughout the living room. Jenny rushed about putting the finishing touches on everything. She wore a vampire costume and white face makeup. Melissa meanwhile was in her room getting ready in her own way that involved blasting her music and rushing around. Jenny soon knocked on her door telling her that guests would soon be arriving. With a sigh, Melissa stepped out of her room.

"This is the **only** time I will **ever** willing wear a dress," Melissa stated.

Melissa wore a fancy witch costume. It consisted of a dress that was shorter in front and longer in the back. The top was black with red three-quarter sleeves. The skirt of the dress was a deep red. Melissa wore torn leggings and black lace-up boots with the dress. In her hand, she held a brown hardcover book with a gold dragon on the cover. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Her costume was completed with a small red hat.

"That costume is impressive, Melissa," Jenny complimented as Melissa spun around for her.

"Thank Dick, after all, I wouldn't be wearing this if I hadn't lost the bet,"

"I told you not to challenge him,"

"Well, I didn't think he could run that fast," Melissa replied recalling the race she'd had with Dick earlier that week.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jenny went answer it with Melissa following behind her. They opened the door to find mystery inc. Fred was dressed as a pirate complete with eyepatch. Daphne was a princess. Velma was a mad scientist. Shaggy was a cowboy and, Scooby was Ace the Bat-Hound.

"Hey guys great costumes," Melissa greeted as her friends stepped inside.

"Thanks, your's is great too," Fred replied.

"So I'm curious how did you spend Halloween with Harley and Ivy?" Velma asked.

"We carved jack-o-lanterns and had a movie marathon unless they had a scheme planned," Melissa explained.

"Sounds fun"

"it was"

"What kind of movies did you watch?" Fred asked dropping onto the couch.

"Halloweentown, Twitches, Hocus Pocus, It's The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. Things like that,"

"Aren't those meant for children?" Daphne asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter how old you are the classics never go out of style," Melissa replied crossing her arms in defense of her traditions.

"I think those movies sound pretty cool," Fred added.

Before Daphne could reply the doorbell rang yet again. Melissa answered it since Jenny was in the kitchen. Dick stood on the porch decked out in an impressive vampire costume.

"I think pigs are flying," Dick remarked poking Melissa playfully in the ribs.

"Watch it or I'll turn you into a toad," Melissa retorted whacking Dick with her spellbook.

"Hey, How about a hello kiss for your favorite vampire?"

Melissa happily complied with Dick's request.

"Oh, I have a treat for you," Dick said once they'd broken apart.

"What is it?" Melissa asked excitedly.

"Open it and see," Dick replied handing Melissa a black gift bag with purple bats on it.

Melissa sat down on the couch and gently untaped the bag. After she'd done so she gladly threw the black and red paper out of the bag. Reaching her hand inside she pulled out a stack of movies with a black satin ribbon tied around it. Untieing the ribbon Melissa discovered that the movies were, in fact, the very ones she used to watch with Harley and Ivy. Putting the movies aside she threw arms around Dick and planted a thank you kiss on his cheek.

"Figured I'd be nice to you since you lost the bet," Dick laughed.

"Thank you," Melissa sighed happily.

Soon afterward a few of Jenny's work colleagues arrived and the party was in full swing. There were dancing and party games for the younger kids. Jenny had to keep an eye on Shaggy and Scooby so they wouldn't devour the entire snack table. Meanwhile, as Melissa and dick were dancing one of the younger kids wandered over to Melissa.

"I like your dress it's pretty," the little girl who was dressed as a fairy informed her.

"Thank you,"

* * *

Later on, Dick having caught sight of one of the kid's candy bags asked Melissa a question.

"Melissa, have you ever been Trick Or Treating?"

"Nope," Melissa replied with indifference.

"Well, let's change that," Dick declared.

So, after getting permission from Jenny and grabbing a sack for the both of them Melissa and Dick headed into the streets They went from house to house as was custom. Melissa was surprised at how much candy she was getting and squealed in delight when one house three streets over were handing out king-size chocolate bars. Of course, there were a few confused looks and pointed questions from some adults.

"Aren't you two a little old for this?" one such lady asked.

"My girlfriend here has never been trick-or-treating," Dick replied.

"Oh,"

All too soon it was time to return to Jenny's house where the party was winding down. Soon only Dick was left.

"You don't have to go do you?" Melissa asked sadly.

"Actually no, How about we have a movie marathon and eat this here candy?"

"Sounds great!"

"What would you like to watch first?"

"Hocus Pocus," Melissa declared.

"Then Hocus Pocus it is,"

A few hours later they both fell fast asleep with candy all over their faces. This was Melissa's favorite Halloween yet.

* * *

 **There you have it! Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
